


Dalmascan Courage

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 699 OV, Closeted, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rabanastre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"I like you, Basch," Vossler said, speech slurred with drink, and with kisses. "I shouldn't--"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalmascan Courage

"I like you, Basch," Vossler said, speech slurred with drink, and with kisses. "I shouldn't--"

For not the first, second, or seventeenth time, Vossler would be sleeping off his bonus pay in Basch's company rather than on the steps of his father's house.

"Shh," Basch murmured, with an open hand remembering the broad planes of Vossler's back and a wary eye on Vossler's fists. But Vossler only tried to pull him closer across the pillow, fingers clutching in Basch's hair.

Basch opened his mouth to Vossler's tongue, kept his hands above Vossler's waist, and let Vossler's hips move them both.


End file.
